Abomination Overdrive
Abomination Overdrive is the twenty-second and final story mission in Brütal Legend. Story Walkthrough The Tainted Coil does not have a Megastage for this battle, but rather a giant, three-headed Black Tear Monster; the left and right heads being cathedrals with stained-glass windows for eyes and ball gags in their mouths, and the center head being a skull with syringes for teeth, connected to the side heads via chains. The player must command their units to attack the heads on either side of the now broken bridge. Doviculus will spawn units by shooting syringes from the center head's mouth onto the battlefield, which become stronger over time. After a head takes enough damage, the player must summon the Deuce and drive it up a ramp and into the eye. It is also possible to fly to the top of the ramp, summon the Duece, and nitro into the eye. Once this has been done, the head will die and slump to the ground, dragging the center head closer to the ground. After this is repeated twice, the player must drive through the middle eye of the cathedral. Boss Fight Once inside the belly of the beast, the final boss fight will begin against Doviculus. He will be armed with his Double Staff Axe, which is capable of all the same basic moves as the Separator. After he takes enough damage, he will chain himself to heal and summon units to assist him. He will alternate between two Battle Nuns and four Druids. These will spawn until Doviculus is knocked down from his chains with Clementine attacks. As the battle progresses, Bleeding Deaths will swipe at the sides of the room. After this process is repeated enough times, Emperor Doviculus will stand dazed and confused, allowing the player to strike him one last time, decapitating him. Brütal Defeat The mission will fail if: * The Megastage is destroyed. * The player dies during the boss fight. If the player is defeated during the stage battle portion of the mission (before entering the Black Tear Monster's head), a scene will show Eddie falling to his knees in exhaustion as Doviculus approaches him. The camera switches to first person as Doviculus remarks "You know, you have your mother's eyes, and soon, so shall I. On a necklace I think." The demon emperor then reaches to pluck the player's eyes out as the screen goes to black and the words "Brütal Defeat" appear. At this point, the player will have to restart the entire stage battle. Result As a result of the player's actions, Doviculus is defeated and the Tainted Coil removed from power. Humanity is now free from the oppression of their demonic overlords, and the Brütal Campaign is completed. Many of the characters can be found in various locations around the Brütal Land. Tainted Coil and Drowning Doom patrols will remain however, and can be fought to farm Fire Tributes. After the cutscene and end credits are over, the player will start at the beginning of the Titan Highway in the Deuce. Players are now free to roam the Brütal Land in search of Secondary Missions, Collectibles, and Motor Forge items. Soundtrack *Superbeast—Rob Zombie *Igniisis Dance—Wrath of Killenstein *For the Glory Of.../More Than Meets The Eye—Testament *Metal Church—Metal Church * Painkiller—Judas Priest Trivia *The guitar solo Doviculus plays is a medley of the Chains of Hell and the Launch of Death solos from multiplayer. *During the final boss battle, the song "Painkiller" will loop continuously until Doviculus is defeated. *The opening cutscene is the only cutscene were all three faction leaders appear together. Gallery Ophelia's Boyfriend.png Black Heart.png Heart Tearing 2.png Abomination Autosave.png Rin Like Hell.png Bridge Run.png Shit.png Cathedral Head.png Black Tear Monster.png Tainted Needle.png Tainted Gestation.png Tainted Spawn.png Bloody Spawn.png Black Tear Rise.png Abomination Spawning.png Doviculus Heart of Darkness.png Category:Missions Category:Story Missions